Innocent No More
by Nighttime Wish
Summary: ONESHOT. Hades X Persephone. When Persephone returns to the Underworld during her second year, what has been leading up to the events that ensue? Rating T because I don't know if it qualifies for less.


He watches her dancing, all innocence and sweetness

**Innocent No More**** by Nighttime Wish**

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer**: This storyline belongs to me, but the characters don't, they belong to whomever created Greek Mythology. And neither do they belong to you!

He watches her dancing, all innocence and sweetness. He is disallowed to touch her whilst she is in her mother's realm. The most he is able to do is acknowledge her while passing her in one of the enormous halls of Olympus. He tries to do it at least every week, but, there are only so many times you can abandon your realm before it becomes suspicious.

Demeter guards her even more tightly now. Always she is with her daughter, only a handful of times has any god or mortal seen one without the other. If she is away from Demeter then she is either with Artemis, Athena, Ares or Hermes. Artemis and Athena at least allowed him to approach without threat but only so far. He was only allowed verbal contact with the two goddesses. But any contact at all with his beloved was welcome no matter the form. If he had to blindfold himself and tie his hands behind his back with the chains of Hephaestus, he would do so just to hear a note of her voice. Ares practically chained the girl to his side and many a time, the god had been boring the flower maiden to death with storied of his latest conquer. Hermes on the other hand was relatively easy to escape and this was when the couple exchanged hasty kisses.

Hades growled low in his throat, his little nymph knew she was taunting him. She knew he was in the bushes barely 10 feet away. And still she danced in the field, _with her mother present_! She glanced in his direction once or twice but she hadn't known if her husband could see her. This was the second time Hades had to see Persephone returned to her mother. The first time she fought him endlessly, always running away and screaming upon the mere sight of him. Thank the stars she had stopped.

Early into her second year spent with her husband in the bowels of the Earth, Persephone had begun to realize the power she had over the powerful god, and of course, what beautiful young woman would not use that to her advantage? She exploited him endlessly, and he denied her nothing. He hated that he could be wound around her little finger so easily, but that was devotion for you.

Hades' attention snapped back to the present as Persephone sneakily _accidentally_ allowed the sleeve of her dress to drop and expose one creamy shoulder. He tipped his head to the heavens and prayed for control, control so he wouldn't break the agreement. He growled again, that little minx was going to get it good when she returned.

- - - - - - - - - -

Persephone stood in the field braiding together wildflowers while her mother stood within sight. Her mother's mood was bad today, and as usual, she kept trying to persuade Persephone to stay aboveground. But she had no wish to do so. Not when she had a whole kingdom to explore down below. Sure it was underground and there were boundaries, but at least her husband didn't hover over her neck like an overprotective mother hen. She couldn't wait to go back.

She reflected upon her predicament. Up above, she was given anything she wished, but her mother regarded her as a child. Down below, her husband saw to her every need but there was only one thing that he refused to give her. And that was to truly make her his wife. They were married by emotions and claim only, not by deed. She had asked Aphrodite about a husband and wife, and the goddess had been oh so happy to explain.

Now as she adorned herself in the finery of the meadows that she played in and her mother was guardian of, she thought of her dark lover waiting belowground. She had tried countless of times when he was up above visiting to be intimate with him, but he made sure I didn't progress beyond simple kisses. She was beyond herself with frustration. And so with the intent of seducing her husband to bed, she donned a plain white dress so her mother would not suspect and in a satchel she folded a gown of sheer white silk that was layered and cut in the current fashion of high-born ladies so as to exhibit her assets.

She bade Demeter goodbye and started to the tunnel embedded in the rock of a cliff-face. The nerieds accompanied her as far as the entrance, then as though they feared the realm of Hades they turned back, calling for Persephone to accompany them. This time she didn't even contemplate turning back. She walked straight on until she came to their secret place, a pool with a waterfall that cascaded down and created a foam in the pool below. Hurriedly she stripped the modest dress off and stepped into the daring raven-blue dress she had packed reminiscent of her husband's eyes.

She started again, this time she went through another arch behind the sheet of water that flowed endlessly down. The seemingly natural steps aided in her descent. He did not wait for her this time, and without his guidance the pitch dark seemed even more foreboding. It almost felt as though the darkness was solid and she could almost feel Hades' hands caressing her bare back. She shivered in anticipation. He had only touched her like that once before and when he had sensed her surprise, which he translated as revulsion, he was careful never to touch anything but her bare hands. If he even touched her waist, he aided her to rise when he kissed her and that was through her dress.

As she approached the River Styx, she saw ripples in the water. A sure sign that her lover was angry. He sometimes became like this when she placed herself in harm's way. After Charon took her over, instead of going through the front doors of the massive front hall where she would no doubted find him, she used the path known only to her that took her straight behind the dias upon which her husband sat to rule his kingdom. She approached from the back. He had not yet found her out, that meant his anger was quite great if he was able to block out all other elements of his surrounding.

The solid onyx marble of his throne glinted in the fire of the many lamp scones lit within the hall. Her throne was positioned beside his. Persephone, Queen of the Underworld and material riches. Her throne was ornately carved with a flora motif and had different colored gems depicting flowers and leaves. It was made of a warm gold that unlike Hades' throne glowed softly, a woman's charm. She would sit upon it once again, but not just yet.

She stepped forward, and only once she was 10 steps away did Hades show any sign of realizing she was present. He didn't cease his business at hand though. That worked perfectly into Persephone's plans. She glided forwards, the picture of purity and instead of alighting upon the seat prepared specially for her, she curled her legs below her and sat on the floor by her husband's right foot. She leaned backwards and rested her golden head against his knee. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. It wasn't often that Persephone got to see Hades pass judgment. He made sure she was otherwise occupied. ut the few times she was able to see him do so, he passed it just and firmly.

After three more disputes were settled, Persephone knew he had to oversee the occupants of Tartarus and so she rose before he did. With a lingering touch against his hand that rested upon the arm of the seat she silently informed him that she would be waiting for him. And with that she left the hall.

- - - - - - - - - -

Persephone sat in the darkness of her husband's bedroom, waiting. She had yet to change out of the dress she had worn earlier, but hopefully, it would not be she who removed it from her form. Just then the door opened softly and closed. There was a brief crach of fire-light with which she identified Hades. Persephone knew that he could see her clearly. His vision was better than a predator's in the dark. She rose from her position on the bed when it was obvious he wasn't going to step nearer. She could faintly make out his outline now, asn she tried but failed to move gracefully to him.

"What is wrong, husband?" she asked gently placing her hand to his chest. Thankfully, her aim was true.

"Why do you tempt me so?" Hades asked. She could feel his hand so near to her cheek, but still he refused to touch her.

"Persephone…" the sound released by Hades' throat was one of torture. "You do not know of the danger you place yourself in."

Defiant, Persephone used her hand to guide her husband's to her face. "You have said you love me. I believe that you will not harm me in any way."

When Hades did not move his hand, Persephone let out a frustrated sound from her throat and stalked to the window. Yanking the drapes open, she stared across the River Styx. "Maybe I should take another lover. You certainly must have one since you have tired of me in the 6 months of my absence-"

Her words were cut off as suddenly Hades stood beside her. His hand was fisted in her hair and when he jerked it back he had cut her dialogue. His cold eyes glared back at her with an inner fire, "Don't even joke about that."

Persephone's breathing became ragged. He was so close yet so far. His hand loosened and stroked down the golden waves that cascaded to her hips. Even with the thick hair she still felt the caress skim across her exposed back. The tingle of delight that coursed through her caused her to close her eyes in ecstasy. And when she opened them, he was kissing her.

And what a kiss it was. It completely blew her mind. Where all previous meeting of lips had been brief and chaste, this one demanded a lifetime. The hunger manifested itself in the way that Hades kissed her as though he wanted to devour her. Sometime along the way, his left arm had come up to curl around the nape of her neck with his thumb guiding her chin while his right hand went around her waist to press her against him. The two lovers bathed in the watery light that came from the Styx searched each other's eyes. Persephone conceded.

She pulled Hades to the bed and fell upon it bringing him upon her. He supported himself with his arms and knees while his longish hair fell down to just tickle her forehead and cheeks. "I'm home." And after that one admittance, nothing more was said for some time.

**The End**

**A/N:** OK this is not really what happened, but that's myth for you. No one really knows what happened. I'm writing this because I just suddenly got hit by a flying comet that gave me a concussion that inspired this. How don't ask me. Now at the end, yea they are intimate, but I am yet unable to write _those_ scenes so I omitted it. Now you might realize that my last words said there were no more words _**for some time**_**,** if you don't understand another word for it is called pillow talk if I'm not mistaken.


End file.
